


Lesson Learned

by DragonGem777



Series: Tsch, Drunkard [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Formal Attire, Funny, Gladio is concerned, Gladnis, Iggy is a compliant drunk, M/M, Male Slash, OR IS HE, Ow my hips, Party, Promptis - Freeform, Sequel, Sexy, but also very amused, drunk iggy is best iggy, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, formal party, just kidding Iggy is aggressive, let's get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGem777/pseuds/DragonGem777
Summary: The requested sequel to "Tsch, Drunkard"!Parties are nice - except when they're not. Ignis's primary focus is to keep an eye on Noctis at these dreadful things, but that becomes increasingly more difficult when flutes of champagne keep getting shoved into his hands. When he suddenly finds himself whisked away by a pretty young lady, will his drunken state of mind be able to get himself out of this mess? Or will Gladio have to do something about it?Y'all wanted to know what happened to Iggy and Gladio, eh? Well - here ya go!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments on my previous work! You all motivated me to write this at 3 am when I should have been studying for anatomy and physiology, hehe. It turned out MUCH longer than I thought it would, but I loved writing it. :) Enjoy!

Ignis’s primary focus at these parties was making sure that Noct didn’t run away. The prince had this terrible habit of attempting to slip away before he had fully addressed all the guests. He was young, but it was his duty as future king to make his appearances. Knowing that he, too, had an obligation to greet and meet the lords and ladies at the party, Ignis kept his respectful distance and made it a point to present himself professionally and politely.

Though...no. He didn’t like these parties.

Knowing that they are a necessary formality, however, he didn’t complain. He had accepted his duty and his position with dignity, even the more tedious parts of it.

Besides, Gladio was here with him tonight. It made things a bit more bearable.

Though, he had hardly gotten two words with the man as he had all but been immediately ushered away by his father, the Shield indulging in showing off the heir to the Amicitia name. It was obvious that Gladio had been quite the spectacle that night. He spent the majority of the time introducing himself and greeting guests as the future shield...and he as also getting quite friendly with a few of them. His status, as well as the simple _appearance_ of the man was something to marvel at. Why wouldn’t he be friendly with them?

Ignis surely paid it no mind, however, as he sipped down the rest of his champagne.

Had he run out already?

As he turned to set the glass aside, he saw the prince reach for another flute. With a pointed stare, Ignis resisted the urge to smack his hand away. “Keep the champagne to a minimum, Noct. Or you’ll regret it come morning.”

Noct paid him little to no mind, and snatched the glass away regardless of his warning. Before Ignis had another chance to protest, however, Noct was put face to face with another decorative guest.

Muting the conversation that was taking place beside him, Ignis noted he could see Gladio let out a loud laugh, the pretty female at his side wrapping her arm around his muscular biceps as they chatted away.

It was good that he was popular, Ignis told himself. Gladio was friendly and certainly easy on the eyes. He needed to keep up his name as the future shield. Using his wit and charm at these parties was certainly not wasteful. Of course he’d be an instant catch.

Ignis glanced down at his glass as he realized he’d run out _again._

They must really not be filling these things full tonight.

As it is always proper to have a drink in hand, he grabbed another flute before he turned his attention to an approaching form.

“Ah! Ignis Scientia, your uncle has told me much about you. I am Lord Capurnis, advisor to general Aritania. A true pleasure.” The lord said politely, his charming smile lighting up the room as he reached for Ignis’s hand.

Ignis willingly shook it in return, attempting to keep his somewhat unsteady gaze on the man before him. “Ah, yes. Your presence here is most welcome, your grace. Has Insomnia fulfilled all of your expectations?”

“That and much more.” He said, nodding his dark head. “Though I’m pleased to see such a bright young man at the prince’s side. I understand that you are to be his future confident. We share this in common, I suppose.”

“The duty is my utmost honor.” Ignis responded, already noting the distaste on his tongue at the rehearsed words spilling unconsciously from his mouth.

Somehow, the two ended up chatting for a good portion of the time, Ignis, again, finishing his champagne in a rather hurried manner. As the conversation persisted, a small warning in the back of his mind reminded him that things were beginning to get a bit...hazy. And that he should probably stop with the drinks. He was able to keep his wits about him, however, as he conversed freely with the fellow advisor - who was actually quite the character. The man became increasingly more free with his speech as the alcohol in his own system loosened his tongue.

Though the conversation continued on, he couldn’t help his gaze from constantly searching for a familiar broad figure, but every time he would spot him, the shield would be happily entertaining a group with his charming stories and hearty laugh - always with a young lady at his side.

It was fine, however. It was good he was getting that face time in.

Through his slightly muddled thoughts, he realized that the prince was absolutely nowhere in his sights, but the moment he had attempted to break away from his fellow advisor’s constant prattling, the man would either drag him back physically or with another long tale. Somehow, through the progression of their talk, they had also become part of a larger group. The lords and ladies surrounded their small circle, and Ignis counted himself terribly lucky that he was able to comprehend that the group seemed in rather...high spirits as well. If their loud laughs and free expressions were any indication. He laughed and smiled at all the appropriate times, but when he attempted to excuse himself from the rather boisterous group to find the missing prince, his clingy companion, egged on by the group, dragged him back countless times. His predicament only increased as he found that a near limitless supply of champagne flutes kept being shoved repeatedly into his hands. The man at his side drawling about how _offended_ he would be if he didn’t take part in their celebrations. Ignis was well aware that this was all a form of sly etiquette, but his judgement was just...a tad impaired at this point, and he finished another numberless glass as he glared at the distant broad back...his handsome shoulders lowering as he dipped to kiss a lady’s hand.

His sloshy head turned to look beside him, however, when he saw a delicate hand reach forward to take the empty flute from his own. His hazy vision allowed him to make out a pair of deep brown eyes. Black mascara covered long lashes as the pretty young lady batted them at him. Her long, dark hair fell in loose curls around her bare shoulders, and Ignis could make out the pale green of her flowing dress as she moved nearer to him. The hand that set the glass on a nearby table sneaked up to wrap around his arm, and her red-lipped smile flashed to show a row of white teeth.

He’d certainly played _this_ game before.

Though...he was never usually this...drunk.

And before Ignis could even comprehend his movements, he was being pulled away by the young lady into the private gardens.

 

~

 

Gladio wasn’t one for parties. Typically he tried to avoid them, but this one was important, as he was being introduced to the guests as the future shield to the king. It was actually surprisingly enjoyable. The people were friendly and professional, and it was always funny watching the young ladies blush as he very politely complimented them.

Though, he’d be having a lot more fun if Ignis were by his side.

His eyes kept searching for the advisor apparent, but every time he caught a glance of him, his attention would be forced back to a guest’s eager chatter. A few times, however, he caught sight of the stunning pair drilling into his own. He didn’t want to call it a glare - but it was definitely a glare.

Hehe. Cute.

It looked as though Ignis was busy as well. He had made fast friends, apparently, with the advisor of Galahd. The two were chatting away in the small circle they had become a part of. Loud laughs and friendly smiles passed around the group. All seemed well for them, but every time Gladio snuck a glance in their direction, he noticed the odd teeter in Ignis’s stance - and also the way the man beside familiarly replaced his empty glass with a full one.

Hmm...

“So, Gladiolus, are you making preparations to transition into your father’s position?”

Gladio turned his attention back to the elder lady who addressed him politely, her white gloved hands lifting a champagne glass to her ruby lips.

He flashed her a charming smile, his expression masking his light concern. “Hah, not quite yet. Noctis still has a ways to go before he sits on that throne. But when he does, I’ll be right beside ‘im.” He answered honestly, watching as a satisfied smile came to the older lady’s lips. Two of the ladies in the group turned to address one another as they made talk about the future king, it was then that Gladio took his chance to, once again, search for the lithe brunet.

And he found him, alright.

Side by side...escaping the room to make for the palace gardens.

...with a chick.

Gladio swore he felt his eye twitch.

Shit.

“Ladies, I apologize, but you’ll have to excuse me.” Gladio said almost without thinking, knowing for certain that he had probably smudged his name a bit from his rude getaway.

At this point, he didn’t really care.

He attempted to make a swift B-line for the gardens, but there were too many people in the way. His anticipation rose repeatedly every time he was stopped by people wishing to congratulate him, and his anxiety only increased as they tried, several times, to start up a conversation. Through quick wit and a charming laugh, he managed to avoid them, but the minutes tacked on before he was finally able to make for the palace gardens.

The crisp breath of the evening was incredibly refreshing, and the quiet moonlight filled the beautiful grandeur of the spectacular gardens. Had it been another circumstance, he may have taken the moment to breathe it in, but Gladio’s heart was pounding slightly as he frantically searched for his companion. Without slowing, he made his way further into the gardens, rounding the corner of a shrub - only to stop dead at what he saw.

He watched as the young lady gently pushed Ignis to sit down on the edge of the center fountain, and she lifted her dress so that she could straddle his lap. Her arms laced around his neck as she whispered soft words to him. It was obvious to Gladio of Ignis’s resistance, as he unsteadily leaned away, but the man was so incredibly _plastered_ that Gladio was shocked he didn’t fall backwards into the fountain.

Nothing in his body language indicated that he was attempting to seduce this girl, but _she_ was drawing _way_ to close to his face.

Without thinking, Gladio bounded forward.

“Ohhh, whatta' we got here?” He said as he slowed his steps, his low voice attempting to mask his inner rage as he neared the two.

The lady immediately gasped in shock, her head whipping to the side as she leapt backwards off of Ignis’s lap, using her arms to shove herself away as she did so -

Effectively sending Ignis _flying_ backwards into the garden fountain.

Gladio stared only for a moment as his face paled in horror. Without hesitation, he dashed his way forward to nearly leap into the water himself, snagging onto Ignis’s arm. With a yank, he pulled him out, the younger man a spluttering mess as he emerged from the cold water.

As Gladio wrapped his arms around his torso to pull him out, he turned his attention back towards the lady who was standing on the side, her hands drawn up to her mouth in shock. “I’m so sorry about this, my lady.” The warrior said, his voice smooth and low as he spoke. ‘He’s not usually so - er - stupid. Though, I hope this doesn’t do anything to tarnish our reputation.” He made sure to keep his voice as seductive as possible, and though it was difficult with the dripping mess of a man next to him, he offered her a wink as Ignis all but toppled forward out of the fountain.

“Uh - oh...not at all.” She squeaked, her face bright red as she flicked her gaze to Ignis’s soaking form.

“Please enjoy the rest of your evening, madam, I’ll take it from here.” Gladio said kindly, offering her another killer smile.

The young lady nodded, tossing one last apologetic glance in Ignis’s direction before she scurried off.

Gladio watched her leave before he turned his head back to the man who was still leaning heavily on him for support.

He was _drenched._

His clothes were completely soaked through, his glasses were tilted on his face, and water droplets dripped from the very rims.

Gladio bit his lip as he looked on.

It was _fucking adorable._

The shield could confidently say he had never _ever_ seen Ignis in such a vulnerable state. His face was still flushed from the alcohol, and one would think that the cold splash of water would have helped him to regain most of his senses, but his eyes were still completely glazed over.

Shit. What the hell did they put in the champagne tonight?

He almost wished he'd had some.

“Holy shit, Iggy.” Gladio finally mumbled, sitting him down on the edge of the fountain as a pool of water collected around him. “Never pegged ya’ one for late night swims.” Gladio said with a smirk, tugging off his dripping dress jacket, in which Ignis simply slumped forward, face first into Gladio’s torso as he let him.

“Thisz's your fault...Gladiolus Amicitia…” Ignis muttered, his voice muffled as he spoke into Gladio’s stomach.

Gladio let out a humorless laugh, suddenly realizing how true that actually was. Though - Iggy had been the one to let his ass get dragged out here. He was still a bit miffed about that.

“Tch’yeah. I suppose it kinda is." The man said with a huff, tossing the jacket to the side. "But you were the one gettin’ all flirty….” As Gladio braced both hands on either side of Ignis’s arms to push him away a bit, the face that turned to meet his made his heart stop _dead_ in his chest.

Green eyes attempted a vehement stare, but he looked more like an angry, dripping kitten. Ignis’s lips were lifted in what could only be called an actual _pout._ Coupled with his soaking wet hair, his flushed cheeks and glassy eyes made his expression almost comical with adorableness.

Gods.

His hands still braced on his arms, Gladio ducked his head as a fit of genuine laughter erupted from his chest at the sight.

Nope. There was no way he was going to be able to stay mad at him.

“Yeah. Okay. It was my fault.” Gladio chuckled, shrugging out of his own jacket so he could place it around the now shivering form before him. He knelt down as he wrapped it around his arms, eyes kind as he stared at his dripping face. “Just don’t make me so damn jealous next time, kay?” He crooned sweetly, a hand cupping Ignis’s chin as he leaned forward to place a light kiss on his lips.

Ignis merely blinked, albeit heavily at him. He swayed lightly in his spot, and his gaze was still a bit...angry, but Gladio was having a hard time telling if that was from his current situation or if it was just his drunk face.

Luckily, it was getting rather late, and typically the party ended around this time. Deciding that now was probably a good time to wrap things up, Gladio stood to his feet and offered a hand to Ignis. “I think it’s time to getcha home.” He said playfully, pulling Ignis to his feet when he grasped his hand.

Bad idea.

Ignis almost immediately toppled over, and had Gladio not been prepared for just that, he would have face planted directly into the cement.

“Geez, Iggy, you’re really shit-faced.” Gladio laughed, watching as Ignis attempted to straighten his posture. “Yeah, this’ll be faster.” He decided, “Up, we go.” and a second later, he had swept Ignis out from under his feet, catching his back with his other arm before he swiftly made his way towards the exit, carrying the strategist as though he weighed no more than a sack of flour.

Gladio tried not to laugh as Ignis’s rapid blinks attempted to clear his vision, his world likely turned upside down from the rapid movement. “Gladio...this isn’t necessary. Your clothes...” Ignis slurred, though Gladio logged the comment away as nonsensical mush.

“Tsch, just be grateful you’ve got me, kay?” The warrior chuckled, the tease in his voice very evident.

Though, Iggy was right. He could feel his own torso beginning to absorb the water from the body pressed to his, every once and a while feeling him tremor from the cold.

But he found his gaze glancing down suddenly when he felt Ignis’s head drop against his shoulder, his tired eyes blinking as they seemed to actually contemplate his words.

Gladio gulped down the desires that immediately rose in his body.

 

~

 

When Ignis woke up, the blinding sunlight streaming through a familiar window immediately made his head pound. He groaned loudly as he felt the heavy ache behind his eyes and he shut them quickly before he turned his head to the side. As he slowly opened them, however, he was greeted with the sight of a very familiar and very _close_ bearded face.

What…?

Flashes from the night before began to fill his mind, and he tried to recall as much as he possibly could. From the beginning of the party, to the moment he’d fallen into the fountain...that was about it.

His senses gradually came to him, but _oh, Six_ the headache that pounded in his brain was driving him mad. Groaning loudly with the effort, eventually Ignis sat up in the bed, his bleary vision slowly beginning to make out the sight of Gladio’s room.

He didn’t even want to know how he ended up here.

His attention was briefly stolen away, however when Gladio stirred beside him. His amber eyes fluttered open, and for a moment, Ignis was caught up in the endearing sight.

“Hmmph…?” Gladio mumbled, heavy eyes blinking open as he looked on at Ignis.

Ignis immediately disguised his slightly enamored expression, and turn it suspicious as he attempted to focus on the bare-chested man beside him. “What...am I doing here?” Ignis asked, watching as Gladio rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“That anyway t’thank me?” Gladio answered hoarsely, a large yawn escaping from his mouth as he propped one elbow up on the bed so he could brace his head against his hand.

_Thank him?_

Ignis turned his eyes away, trying to mask the underlying dread that was beginning to stir in his stomach.

What had happened? First the party...then he remembered the guests, then the young lady, then Noctis’s -

“By the Six - _Noctis!”_ Ignis hissed, more to himself than anyone else as instant panic rose in his chest. His hysteria only increased as he could not, for the life of him, remember if he had so much as _seen_ the boy after they’d left.

“Hey, hey - Iggy, take it easy! Noct’s fine! Don’t -!” Gladio’s warning merely fell on deaf ears as Ignis tossed the blankets off of his lower half and immediately attempted to jump to the ground -

Emphasis on _attempted._

The second Ignis moved to have his legs support his weight on the ground, the man crumpled to the floor almost immediately with a loud _ka-THUNK_.

Pain _wracked_ his lower half. So much so that his eyes watered.

 _Why_ in _Shiva’s name...did his hips hurt so badly?_

A hand reached out to brace the side of his hip, and it was then too, that he noticed that he wasn’t even wearing underwear.

He was completely naked.

Oh...gods…

“Tried t’warn ya’...” Gladio said, almost guiltily from where he was leaning over the bedside, a pitiable smirk dancing on his lips.

Ignis barely registered the comment, however as he could feel his face pale as he began to fit the pieces together.

“Noct’s fine. I dropped him off last night.” Ignis could hear the creak of the bed as Gladio slid off the edge, his feet thumping on the hardwood ground as he walked towards the door. “And uh, you’ve got yourself to thank for _that.”_ The warrior said, his tone edging on teasing as he tossed a towel at Ignis’s still bent form.

Green eyes shot up to the amber ones that were above him, and Ignis almost balked as he noticed that, Gladio too, was spectacularly naked.

Ignis's rapidly rising anger burned deeply in his chest. Had the man...NO restraint!? How could he have taken advantage of him like that? The situation wasn't...unfamiliar, but never before had it _hurt this badly. _His _entire_ body ached.__

____What in the gods name had he _done_ to him last night!?___ _

Ignis’s eyes narrowed, a dangerous fury glazing over his expression. “You _inconsiderate, good for nothing, piece of -”_ Ignis wasn’t given the chance to finish his slew of insults before Gladio had suddenly knelt directly in front of him, the narrow of his eyes blazing as a sinfully lustful smirk graced his lips. His face was much too close, and Ignis almost felt his hardened glare falter as the man drew his face close enough so that their noses brushed.

________ _ _ _ _

“ _Why don’t you try an’ remember last night before you go sayin’ that, eh, precious?”_ The words dripped with a disgusting amount of suggestiveness, and the smirk on Gladio’s face only increased in its sly triumph.

________ _ _ _ _

The close proximity of their bodies suddenly flushed out a slew of familiar images.

________ _ _ _ _

_Hot breath and steamy skin filled the atmosphere in the silvery moonlit room. Eager pants and soft please accompanied the sound of the skin on skin contact. Tender and forceful touches dragged along hot bodies, and glowing amber eyes filled his blurry vision as his back arched in the pleasure that reverberated throughout his body. The form above him attempted to pull away, likely in fear of being to forceful on the one below him, but clawed hands dug themselves into the tattooed back, and a hoarse breath of a voice drifted in between the short distance of their lips._

________ _ _ _ _

_“...more.”_

________ _ _ _ _

Ignis’s eyes grew wide with shock as the vivid memory filled his brain. Obviously seeing the connection flip in his head, Gladio gave him a light peck on the nose before he swiftly stood to his feet. “I’ll go getcha somethin’ t’help with that. Give ya’ some time t’think over _your actions.”_

________ _ _ _ _

Ignis clenched his teeth, anger gritting against his resolve when Gladio let out a hearty chuckle at the sight. The glare didn’t leave his eye until Gladio had turned his back, in which it died on his face as he noticed the very obvious _deep red_ scratch marks on the tattooed skin. He didn’t lower his gaze until the man had completely exited the room, in which Ignis almost slumped over onto the ground, his humiliation nearly eating him whole.

________ _ _ _ _

_How..._ on _earth_ had he allowed himself to get so carried away?

________ _ _ _ _

He pondered those thoughts for only a minute before he shakily stood to his feet, a soft grunt escaping between his lips as the pain increased as he stood. The combination of the blinding light, headache, and _incredible_ pain in his hips almost sent him toppling back onto the floor. He managed to stand however, and sucking in a breath, he used the towel to wrap around his waist and half-limped his way over to the bedside in search of his phone. Spotting it, he noted the early hour before he quickly dialed Noct’s number and pressed the device to his ear.

________ _ _ _ _

No answer.

________ _ _ _ _

“As expected…” Ignis said to himself, flipping through his contacts as he immediately tried an alternate number.

________ _ _ _ _

This time he received an answer.

________ _ _ _ _

“ _Heya!”_ The chipper response was all too characteristic.

________ _ _ _ _

“Hello, Prompto? It’s Ignis.” The retainer said, attempting to keep his voice steady as he spoke.

________ _ _ _ _

“ _Hey, Iggy! I know it’s you. What’s up?”_

________ _ _ _ _

“Well, I was just checking in on Noct...did he make it home last night?” The edginess in his voice gave way to his humiliation, but he could only hope that Prompto mistook it for tiredness.

________ _ _ _ _

“ _Sure did! Though he was_ quite _the sight.”_ Prompto laughed on the other end, Ignis noting edge of nervousness in his tone.

________ _ _ _ _

That only served to increase his anxiety. “Of course...I’ll check on him then, he should -”

________ _ _ _ _

“ _No need! I’m here, don’t worry. I got this -”_ CLANG - “ _crap - I dropped a pan. But it’s all good, Ignis! He’s still sleeping, I think. I was just about t’go check on him. He’s fine, though, really. I made sure of it.”_

________ _ _ _ _

Ignis couldn’t decide if he was either incredibly relieved or incredibly concerned. “I appreciate your help, Prompto.” He said honestly, listening as another pan clattered to the ground on the other line.

________ _ _ _ _

“ _Eeheh, sure thing! I’m gonna go check on the sleeping beauty, now. I’ll talk to you later!”_

________ _ _ _ _

_"_ Very well, until later.” The line cut out as Ignis patted the red button with his thumb, and, again, he couldn’t decide if he should be gravely concerned or at ease with the notion that it was left to Prompto to care for the prince the previous night.

________ _ _ _ _

His guilt began to constrict his chest.

________ _ _ _ _

He had all but abandoned the prince at the party. He had no recollection of seeing the boy even _once_ before he’d returned. Gladio had mentioned that he sent him home...but in what state?

________ _ _ _ _

Gulping down his rising anxiety, he immediately decided he should at least drop by to check on him...and perhaps apologize...deeply. With that resolve, the light brunet began to scan the floor for any article of his clothing.

________ _ _ _ _

His lips pursed as he spotted his scattered formal wear strewn unceremoniously across the ground, and as he bit back the pain to bend down to pick it up, he realized that it was still quite damp.

________ _ _ _ _

“Heard you talkin’ to Prompto. He’s a good kid, takin’ care a’ Noct like that.” Gladio’s voice turned Ignis’s head in his direction, the man came in dressed only in faded blue jeans which he had certainly _just_ retrieved from the dryer. He handed Ignis two blue pills and glass of water, which the green-eyed man took with a grateful nod.

________ _ _ _ _

Ignis downed the pills and the water in a few swift gulps, reaching up a finger to brush the bottom of his lip from the excess water.

________ _ _ _ _

With his other, he reached back down and lifted the damp jacket to eye level as he stared deadpan at the bare-chested man before him. “You didn’t even bother to _hang it up?”_ Ignis asked incredulously, jaw clenching as he realized his predicament.

________ _ _ _ _

“Alright, Imma say this and you’re not gonna believe me,” Gladio said, raising both hands in defense, “but Iggy - _you wouldn’t let me._ ”

________ _ _ _ _

The two seemed to simply blink at each other as silent shock filled the space between them. Though Iggy knew his expression didn’t change, he could feel a very familiar flush coming to his face.

________ _ _ _ _

“Ah…” He said after a brief pause, eyes lowering to the ground as his hands dropped to his sides in defeat.

________ _ _ _ _

Gladio chuckled at the sight, and he ruffled Ignis’s hair as he passed him. “Don’ worry. I’ve got some stuff you can wear.” Shuffling through his messy drawer, Gladio pulled out a loose red t shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. “That’ll do, right?” The warrior asked, presenting the attire to his companion.  

________ _ _ _ _

Ignis eyed it for a moment, noting that it was certainly...not his style. Though he was definitely not given any choice in the matter. He should be grateful Gladio offered anything at all.

________ _ _ _ _

He decided to accept the clothes without protest. “Thank you.” He added honestly as he set the cup on the dresser to accept the clothing. “Alright..allow me to dress, then I should make for Noct’s apartment. It’s -”

________ _ _ _ _

“You mean, _we,_ right?” Gladio said with a smirk, folding his arms against his chest.

________ _ _ _ _

“You don’t -”

________ _ _ _ _

Oh...right... he hadn’t driven himself home.

________ _ _ _ _

“Of course...I fear as though I’m obligated to ask for your assistance once again, then.” Ignis admitted in defeat, a rising guilt threatening to show on his face.

________ _ _ _ _

“Why d’you gotta be like that?” The shield asked gently, taking a few steps towards him. Before Ignis could respond, Gladio had used a finger to tilt his chin up slightly in his direction, brown eyes gleaming in the morning light. “We've been at this for a long time now, Iggy. When are you gonna learn that it’s okay t’take advantage of me?” The tone in his voice was both teasing...and quite honest.

________ _ _ _ _

Ignis couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips at the comment, and he allowed the space between them to close as their lips met in a sweet kiss. “I’ll be sure to keep that in close mind.” He responded, his tone soft as he watched Gladio’s gaze sparkle.

________ _ _ _ _

“Good.” With a last smile, Gladio made to pass, but Ignis yelped when his large hand came down hard as he slapped his butt. “Take a lesson from the _you last night_.”  

________ _ _ _ _

The comment had Ignis whirling around to glare viciously at him, but the man had scurried out of the room, obviously noting the danger he was in.

________ _ _ _ _

A brief moment passed when Ignis thought to give chase, but he realized that he should save the shenanigans for later. With a annoyed sigh, the strategist made for the bathroom. He shut the door behind him before he placed the clothes neatly on the marble top, but when he looked up to view his reflection, he bit back a groan. The first thing he noted was his absolutely dreadful appearance. Blood shot eyes complete with dark bags stood out prominently in his face... but as his eyes trailed down, he froze.

________ _ _ _ _

Horror flooded him as he examined his torso.

________ _ _ _ _

He was _covered in hickeys._

________ _ _ _ _

_SLAM!_

________ _ _ _ _

“ _GLADIO!”_

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

~

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“C’mon, Iggy. I didn’t leave any in plain sight. You should prob’ly be thankin’ me, now that I think about it.”

________ _ _ _ _

Gladio’s words almost earned him another beating, but Ignis withheld his rage as the elevator neared the top floor.

________ _ _ _ _

They had departed shortly after Ignis had dressed, his worry about the prince had begun to claw viciously at his resolve, so they left as soon as they were able to (much against Gladio’s wish to leave before they had eaten something). He was grateful now that he had not been the one driving, as he surely would have sped. But now that they were in the apartment complex, he began to relax a bit more as he realized that Noct was, very likely, doing just fine.

________ _ _ _ _

Unlike himself.

________ _ _ _ _

“That is not any excuse, Gladiolus. You certainly could have shown a bit more restraint.” Ignis hissed back at him, stepping out through the doors the moment they opened.

________ _ _ _ _

“You’re not seriously sayin’ that…” The look Ignis shot him was enough to shut the shield up before he continued what he was about to say. And though Ignis knew Gladio was stifling a laugh from behind him, they continued the short walk down the hallway in silence.

Gladio had been indulgent enough in their car ride to the complex for Ignis to now fully realize what had happened the previous night. 

"A compliant little kitten one second, and a freagin' _lion_ the next." Gladio had laughed as he finished explaining how he had ended up at his place.

Gods preserve him.

________ _ _ _ _

Pushing aside the humiliating thoughts, Ignis focused on the task at had. He couldn’t help the small bit of nervousness that rolled in his stomach as he reached up to ring the doorbell. Had he had his normal attire, he would have simply used a key to allow himself in.

________ _ _ _ _

His situation was unfortunate, indeed.

________ _ _ _ _

The two listened for the quiet feet that padded closer to the door, a soft “ _Coming!”_ accompanying the footsteps.

________ _ _ _ _

The door opened, and in the entryway stood Prompto.

________ _ _ _ _

His face was bright as he greeted them. “Hey, guys!” The younger man’s smile faded, however, as he began to drink in the appearance of Ignis’s form. “...wow...what happened t’you?” He breathed, stepping back as Ignis allowed himself further into the entrance.

________ _ _ _ _

Ignis tried to stop the twitch in his eye. “Merely a long night.” He answered stoically, his ire rising when he saw Prompto cast a glance in Gladio’s direction.

________ _ _ _ _

He didn’t even want to know what the man was doing behind him.

________ _ _ _ _

“I’ll say.” Prompto chuckled as he shut the door behind the two men. “So, what brings you by?” The blond asked, his chipper smile returning to his face as he folded his arms over his chest.

________ _ _ _ _

“We’re here to check on Noct. Is he awake, yet?” Ignis asked, adjusting his glasses as he glanced around the apartment. It was then that he noted the smell of bacon and pancakes, and a brief moment of curiosity filled him as he looked on at his younger peer.

________ _ _ _ _

Nothing smelled burned...odd.

________ _ _ _ _

“T’yeah, he’s awake. He just went to shower.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Then I’ll wait -”

________ _ _ _ _

“It’s okay, Ignis. I got this. Go home. You look like you got hit by a bus.” The words were none too delicate and Ignis resisted the urge to sigh - as well as glance over at the broad shaking shoulders beside him.

________ _ _ _ _

“Tactfully put, Prompto. But I’m afraid I can’t leave yet.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Why’d you even come over? Didn’t I tell you he was fine?” The blond asked, shifting on his feet as he stared at the two.

________ _ _ _ _

“I appreciate your help with this, but I’d feel more comfortable seeing for myself.” Ignis reasoned, about to take a step forward when he heard footsteps round the corner.

________ _ _ _ _

And there stood Noct.

________ _ _ _ _

Though his highness didn’t look half-dead, his drawn face and tired eyes gave way to his current state of mind - which was hungover.

________ _ _ _ _

“See? What’d I tell ya’? Perfect as a peach.” Prompto quipped happily as he gestured towards the prince.

________ _ _ _ _

“Quite.” Ignis muttered, his eyes glancing over the prince’s form as he stepped closer to them. “Are you well, Noct?” The retainer asked, and he couldn’t help the flood of relief that filled his tone as he realized that he was very much that.

________ _ _ _ _

“T’yeah. Sure. Never been better.” Noct answered with a roll of his eyes, ruffling the towel around his dark head. After a brief pause, the prince furrowed his brows as he studied Ignis’s form. “Can’t say the same for you.”

________ _ _ _ _

Ignis barely withheld the urge to jab an elbow into Gladio’s side when he heard the chuckle from beside him. Instead, he opted to sigh and turn his gaze down.  “I apologize for not seeing you home. I’m afraid the circumstances of the previous night were...out of my control.” His mournful tone reflected in his face as he reached up a hand to nervously adjust his glasses.

________ _ _ _ _

Ignis watched Noct’s face for any kind of reaction, and he almost missed the slight glance that the prince tossed to the man who stood behind him. He decided to pay no mind, however, as he was more preoccupied with Noct’s reaction to his excuse.

________ _ _ _ _

“Uh...right. No problem.” The prince finally responded with narrowed eyes.

________ _ _ _ _

“Whelp - now that that’s settled, who’s up for some pancakes?” The youngest of the group chippered lightly as he bounced on his feet, and in a moment, he disappeared behind the kitchen walls.

________ _ _ _ _

Gladio’s voice almost startled Ignis when he spoke directly behind him. “Nah, we’re good. Iggy and I are gonna go get some grub that’s actually edible.” The shield said, tease dripping in his tone as he plopped a hand on Ignis’s shoulder.

________ _ _ _ _

“Heeeyyyy.” The whiny response from the kitchen was comical when Ignis saw Prompto peek his pouty face out from the corner.  

________ _ _ _ _

Deciding to relent, Ignis allowed Gladio’s hand to turn him towards the exit.

________ _ _ _ _

“You sure you’re okay, Specs?” Noct’s concerned tone forced both visitors to turn their heads in his direction.

________ _ _ _ _

“He’s fine.” Gladio answered before Ignis could even open his mouth. “I’ll make sure he’s all trussed up and ready to play mommy the next time he’s around - _OOMPH!_

________ _ _ _ _

Childish, perhaps, but _oh, did he have that coming._

________ _ _ _ _

Ignis withdrew his elbow from where he had sharply jabbed it into Gladio’s ribs, and masking his ire with a huff, he finished stepping outside of the apartment before he turned his attention back to the prince. “I’m fine, Noct. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ignis answered with a dutiful bow of his head.

________ _ _ _ _

Ignis listened as the door shut behind them, and he refused to even so much as shoot Gladio a look as they walked down the hallway.

________ _ _ _ _

“See? What’d I say. He’s fine.” Gladio tittered from beside him, jogging for a moment to match their pace.

________ _ _ _ _

“Hmm…” Ignis hummed, pressing the _down_ elevator button.

________ _ _ _ _

He sighed as he stepped through the doors.

________ _ _ _ _

He supposed...last night could have turned out _much worse._ It was only through the good graces of the gods, luck, Prompto...and Gladio, that Noct had made it home alright.

________ _ _ _ _

That _he_ had made it back alright.

________ _ _ _ _

“I suppose...I should thank you.” Ignis finally admitted after a small pause, his green eyes flicking up through the strands that covered his eyes. Amber eyes turned to look down at him, and he shifted under the piercing gaze.

________ _ _ _ _

“Hm, you should wear your hair like this more often.” Gladio commented lowly after a lengthy pause. The hum of the descending elevator filled the silence. His large hand came up to softly pinch the silky strands between his thumb and forefinger, and Ignis turned his eyes up to meet Gladio’s gentle stare.

________ _ _ _ _

He turned away as an involuntary smile came to his lips. “It’s not particularly my tastes...but only for you, perhaps I may.”

________ _ _ _ _

Ignis was not surprised when he felt the large hand cradle his chin and upturn his face, their lips meeting in a deep kiss.

________ _ _ _ _

 Yes...he was lucky to have him, indeed.

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a solid four hours of staring at my computer screen to talk myself out of making this a bit more of an...*ehem* indulgent fic. I decided I wanted it to follow the pace of its prequel, however. So bim bam boom. This is what happened. 
> 
> However...should I ask if you guys would like the - uh - blank spaces filled in with another fic...? ;P That depends on you!
> 
> Thanks for reading and, of course, comments are VERY welcome!! :D


End file.
